Nell's baby
by me.love.to.read
Summary: Nell is pregnant and her team members try to find out who the father is.


My muse and I love NCIS LA and this pairing. Just a short sweet story. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Eric and her had been working on this new case for 5 hours straight now. Hoping to find enough so the could share the case with the team. Their agents would go in the field and help further to take the bad guys down. It was not a high profile case, well they always had high profile cases, but this case hadn't seemed difficult to crack. And still they worked already 5 hours on it in OPS. Oh wait finally they had something to go on. She called Hetty and Eric wistled at their team to come up in OPS.

Usually she, Nell, talked them through the case. Made them up to date. But half way through she just couldn't hold on anymore. Suddenly she was quiet and everybody was looking expectantly at her. She tried again but failed miserably. She had to pee, again. Looking apologetic at Hetty and mouthing so sorry she ran through the doors to the ladies room, leaving all her stunned co-workers in OPS.

When she returned 5 minutes later she knew she had to come clean. Sooner or later they were gonna find out anyway. She looked in Hetty's direction again who gave her a slight nod in approval. Everybody was very quiet and watching her. She made a coughing sound to muster up her nerves. When she looked at Kensi who got a very worried expression on her face she mumbled "I'm just pregnant. Got to pee every other minute." The first pair of eyes she met were Eric's, whose mouth went open and closed like a fish. Deeks and Sam were the first to come to their senses and congratulated her. Callen looked at Hetty and asked "You knew?" Which got him the reply "Of course Mr Callen." from Hetty.

In the mean time Eric seemed to produce sound again and also congratulated as did Kensi. Only Kensi, being a woman, had a lot of questions. "How far along are you?" "4 months." "Wait. How did you even get pregnant?" Before Nell could answer that question Deeks jumped in with a wicked smile on his face and said to Kensi "I can show you." Seeing all his team members looking at him he hurried by saying. "Well not the actual getting pregnant. But I'm very good at practicing." Which Kensi answered with rolling eyes and a humpf.

Nell hoped everybody was distracted so she didn't have to answer, but unfortunately Kensi hadn't forgotten. "So?" "So what?" "Did you get knocked up?" Deeks chimed in. Kensi elbowed Deeks. "What?" He asked Kensi. "It's not that Nell has a boyfriend, is it? Do you have a boyfriend Nell?" "Nope. No boyfriend." "See Kens." Nell thought for a second, looked at Hetty again, and knew the older woman knew exactly what was going on. Damn how did she do that. She thought they might have pulled it off. Nell took a deep breath before saying "I'm married." Well that took everybody by surprise. Callen just looked at her. Eric was in fish mode again, opening and closing his mouth, repeatedly. And Kensi and Deeks didn't have anything to say anymore, and just stared at her. Helpless she looked at Hetty who took some pitty on her and said "Ok enough for now. Let's go back to work people."

In the next couple of months Nell grew fast. The evidence was there she was carrying a child. Everybody had gone back to their every day routine. Only Kensi was still too curious about her husband and who the baby's daddy was. Oh she was convinced all her team members wanted to know but Kensi was the only one voicing it.

Time flew by and she couldn't believe she was already 7 months along. She was one lucky girl not finding too much hinder of being pregnant. This morning she had her check up and everything was fine. More than fine. Her daughter was doing great. The nurse attending had slipped up. She and her husband had deciced they wanted to be surprised if they would have a boy or a girl. But it was spilt now. It was going to be a girl. Now she was sitting in the gym at the office she realized she was glad the word was out. No one was training so she just sat here on the bench relaxing. Enjoying the quiet. Feeling her little girl moving inside her, her eyes getting teary. Her little girl. When she looked up she saw a concerned Callen look at her. "Are you ok Nell?" Realizing she looked a little off she quickly smiled. "Yes. Everything is perfectly fine. She is perfectly fine." she said to Callen rubbing over her swollen belly. Callen just stood there dumbfounded. "It's a girl?" He slowly positioned himself next to Nell. "Yeah. The nurse slipped up this morning. But I'm actually glad I know." she hurried to say. Callens eyes were focused on her belly when the little girl moved again, clear for everybody's vision. Callens eyes snapped to hers. She smiled. "May I?" Callen asked, ready to put his hand on her belly. She nodded enthaustically. She could feel his warm hand through the fabric she was wearing. In exactly the spot Callen laid his hand the little girl kicked. "Wow that's amazing." That's how Kensi found Callen and Nell sitting on the bench. His hand on her belly. Looking from one to the other Nell answered with a huge smile on her face "She moved." "Oh my God it's a girl! That's amazing. A little girl. I'm gonna be auntie of a little girl." Kensi said overly excited. Kensi positioned herself on the other side of Nell. It was clear to Callen that Kensi wanted to feel the little girl moving as well and took his hand off Nell's belly. Kensi looked at Nell and saw Nell nodding. Quickly she put her hand where she kicked the last time. Nell looked at Callen who had a happy smile on his face. Just when they locked eyes Kensi let out a squeek. "Oh my God that's...I don't know how to describe it." "It feels like having an alien inside your body moving around." Nell answered. Which was followed by a short laugh of Callen.

It didn't take long before also Sam and Deeks joined in and all were happy engaged in talking about Nell and her baby. It took a whistle from Eric to put them back to work with a new case.

Nell was supposed to be on maternity leave being 8,5 months pregnant. But both her and her husband had agreed she would be safer going to the office every day. Not that she worked day in and out. She was also not allowed from Hetty, but the older woman had agreed on Nell being there. In the mornings she worked some and the rest of the day she relaxed some on one of the couches.

Nell thought it would take at least 2 more weeks having her days filled like that. That was untill now. The pain in her back only grew and she didn't know how to sit or stand anymore. And then it just hit her. She was in labour. She had ignored the little pain in her pelvic area the last couple of days. How stupid. Labour must have been starting already. She was trying to get up between contractions when Hetty came to check on her. With one look knew what was going on and she handled quickly shouting "Mr Callen please bring Miss Jones to the hospital I believe she is in labour. Nobody had seen Callen move so quick before. Trying to keep it together he steadied Nell by the waist and together they walked to his car. Not much was said on the way to the hospital. Only Callen kept glancing sideways at Nell with a concerned look on his face. Nell kept repeating that she was fine.

Nell felt exhausted and full of energy at the same time. She had been longer in labour then she thought and the babygirl was born a couple of hours later. Callen had been by her side all the time and had done much better than she would have expected of a man. She had not been nice all the time, swearing like it was her native language.

There was a slight knock on the door and Kensi's head turned around the door with a smile on her face. "Can we come in?" Nell nodded and one by one her team members entered the hospital room. Just when Kensi wanted to ask where the little girl was Callen walked in with a little bundle in his arms. "Oh look at that little beautiful girl." Kensi was cooing. "Meet Lily guys." Nell said. Everybody gathered around Callen holding Lily. "She is adorable." Deeks said. "Congratulations Nell." Sam voiced looking at Callen with raised eyebrows. Everybody congratulated her and she thanked them all. That's when Kensi noticed the absence of her unknown husband. "Hey, where is your husband. Shouldn't he be here?" Nell opened her mouth to answer when there was again a knock on the door. Hetty popping her head in. With a smile on her face Nell urged Hetty in. Like a circle opening up everybody stepped back around Callen so Hetty would have a clear visual of Callen holding little Lily. "Oh look at that little girl. She is gorgous." Hetty said. "Ms Jones. Mr Callen. Congratulations on your beautiful baby girl." Hetty said. "Thank you." Nell and Callen said in unison looking lovingly at each other. Kensi looked from one to the other. "Wait! What!"


End file.
